


Synidcate Group Chat

by sapphirexdaze



Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Group chat, Pansexual Character, Syndicate, Why isn't this game and story more popular dammit, lovestruck, mostly just cat bat and monarch being annoying little shits, villainous nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: In which Lorelei attempts to make a more serious group chat for the Syndicate, but ultimately fails.





	Synidcate Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I need all y'all to go download the Lovestruck app like right now. It's taken over my life.

'Lorelei' created the chat: "Syndicate"

'Lorelei' added 'Duke,' 'Juliette,' and 'Zeke' to the chat.

'Juliette' changed her name to 'Batty McBatterson.'

Duke: Where are the others?

Batty McBatterson: Yeah, where are my wonderful lesbians at

Lorelei: I will add them shortly.

Batty McBatterson: Okay but

Batty McBatterson: Why did you make another group chat lol

Lorelei: Because

Zeke: This should be good

Lorelei: The first one we had got out of control

Lorelei: And that one was supposed to be for business inquiries only

Duke: True

Lorelei: So

Lorelei: This one shall remain for business inquiries ONLY

Zeke: Shouldn't you establish that with the other three as well?

Zeke: I feel as though you, Duke, and I already have a basic understanding of that.

Batty McBatterson: I'm here too!

Zeke: As I was.

Batty McBatterson: >:(

'Duke' changed his name to 'Wolf.'

Wolf: Understood, Lorelei.

Wolf: Though, I agree with Zeke. The others need to hear this more than we do.

Zeke changed his name to 'Cobra.'

'Lorelei' changed her name to 'Badger.'

Badger: Adding them in.

'Badger' added '[MC],' 'Andi,' and 'Renzei' to the chat.

Andi: Ooooo, what's this group chat about!?

[MC]: Yeah, I thought we already had one?

Batty McBatterson: ^^

Cobra: Badger created it.

Badger: It's for serious Syndicate work discussions.

Renzei: Boring

Badger: Our original group chat got too out of hand.

Wolf: Especially with all those merms battles between Andi and Juliette.

'Renzei' changed his name to 'Falcon.'

[MC]: What are merms?

Wolf: Merms.

Wolf: Those jokes and images and videos that flooded the group chat.

[MC]: Oh, you mean Memes?

Andi: WTF ARE MERMS LMFAOOOOOO

Andi: DUKE YOU OLD MAN THEY'RE CALLED MEMES LMAO

[MC]: I literally just said that but okay lol

Batty McBatterson: I'm dead

Batty McBatterson: No longer breathing

Batty McBatterson: Duke Vale has officially killed a (wo)man with his ignorance of popular culture

Falcon: Bye

Batty McBatterson: Wow okay Feng, I see you

Falcon: :)

Wolf: Sometimes I wonder why I lead this group.

Falcon: Me too

[MC]: I think you're doing a good job, Duke.

'[MC]' changed her name to 'Monarch.'

Wolf: Thank you, [MC].

Batty McBatterson: Why the fuck you lyin', why you always lyin'

Batty McBatterson: Mmmmmohmygod

Andi: Yeah, don't kiss his ass, babe

Andi: Don't you know it's rude to lie to your elders

Monarch: Omg

Falcon: We know you're just being nice because whenever we have team lunches/dinners, he knows all the hot spots when it comes to fancy restaurants

Monarch: OKAY BUT LISTEN

Monarch: How else am I supposed to get a high quality, free, top notch meal every now and then

'Andi' changed her name to 'Cat.'

Cat: UM HELLO

Cat: You just so happen to be dating a SnapShot star and model

Cat: I'm more than capable of providing an expensive meal for my girlfriend whenever she feels like being fancy.

Monarch: That's why you're the best, babe.

Falcon: Gross

Batty McBatterson: Why can't I have a rich woman to spoil me

Cobra: I thought this group chat was going to be for serious inquiries only?

Badger: That was the intent.

Monarch: Juliette, you ARE a rich woman

Monarch: You can spoil yourself!

Cat: TREAT YO SELF

Batty McBatterson: Why spend my own money, when I can get someone else to spend their money on me :)

Renzei: I heard Lorelei was single and available

Batty McBatterson: Loreleiiiiiiiiiiiii

Badger: No

Batty McBatterson: Humph. So, blondes aren't your type huh

Wolf: When did she even imply that?

Falcon: Sorry, when I said Lorelei, I meant to say Duke

Batty McBatterson: Hard pass

Cat: LMAO

Monarch: Omg

Cobra: Not that I should be feeding into this

Badger: Please, don't.

Cobra: But why pass on Duke?

Batty McBatterson: Cuz I specifically stated I wanted a woman

Batty McBatterson: W-O-M-A-N

Wolf: Not that I would supply you with finances anyway

Wolf: Like [MC] and Andi stated, you are more than capable of "treating yo self"

Cat: I'm dying lol

Falcon: Hope it's a quick and painless death

Monarch: Omfg Renzei

Falcon: :)

Badger: Bat, I thought I recalled you stating that you were pansexual?

Batty McBatterson: Yeah, so?

Wolf: Pansexual?

Cobra: A person who is attracted to someone based on their personality, regardless of their gender identity.

Batty McBatterson: No, it means I'm sexually attracted to pans, duh.

Monarch: I stan a cultured individual(s)

Cat: Who put you on the planet, Zeke? UGH

Cobra: Dear lord, why

Monarch: I LOVE A CULTURED WOMAN

Badger: Okay, but I thought-

Badger: I mean, it's none of my business of course, but-

Badger: Does that mean it applies exclusively only for women in your case?

Batty McBatterson: Nah, I can deal with both

Batty McBatterson: And whatever else comes in-between the two

Batty McBatterson: Women with money just tickle me more fancy compared to men with money

Wolf: Tickle you fancy?

Cat: You guys are confusing the old man with your fancy terms

Wolf: Andi, I'm only 4 years older than you

Cat: Exactly

Cat: O-L-D

Cobra: By that logic, Monarch should be dating someone hip and young

Cobra: Not some old lady like you, Cat

Cat: What!?

Cat: I'm only a year older than her?

Cobra: Exactly

Cobra: O-L-D

Badger: Oh boy.

Monarch: Zeke, why

Batty McBatterson: LOL, ANDI YOU OLD COOT!

Falcon: Lol this is my favorite show

Wolf: What goes around, comes around, I suppose

Cat: >:[

Cat: Eff you all, I'm not old!!

Monarch: Don't worry, I still love you despite our age difference :3

Cat: Not you too, [MC] :(

Cat: But you made the cat emoticon face, so I guess I can let you slide

Falcon: Gay

Monarch: WATCH YOUR MOUTH, RENZEI

Badger: Okay, we've had our fun

Cat: Yeah, last time I checked, you weren't one of us >:l

Badger: It's time to get back on track

Batty McBatterson: Who gave this emo heterosexual a "gay" pass

Badger: We have to discuss a plan with our next step forward with taking down Optimus.

Cat: Not I, said the cat

Batty McBatterson: I know you did not just-

Badger: Why does no one ever listen to me

Falcon: Actually

Falcon: I have something to confess

Monarch: Another confession, Renzei?

Monarch: The last one you had almost got you killed lol. 

Cat: Yeah, so speak wisely

Batty McBatterson: Don't make these your last words

Wolf: This is a rare moment in time where I actually agree with the girls.

Badger: Same

Cobra: Let him speak, children

Falcon: Thank you, Zeke

Falcon: I'm...

Falcon: I'm pansexual as well.

Monarch: Oh my god

Cat: Wait, really!?

Wolf: Are Cobra and I the only straight guys in this group?

Cobra: Actually

Cobra: Since we're putting it all out there

Cobra: I'm pansexual as well

Wolf: Well then

Badger: That's... Not surprising, actually.

Cat: I'm having a gay overload omFG

Batty McBatterson: Zeke, I can believe

Batty McBatterson: But I'm checking Renzei's social media, because I have my doubts

Cat: Renzei does the internet?

Monarch: Phrasing, please, Andi.

Cat: Hahaha, oops ;o

Batty McBatterson: All of his accounts are private and he makes it so that you can't search him up

Falcon: I don't want you losers adding me on FacePage, Tinstagram, SnapShot, Bluebird, or whatever the fuck :)

Badger: Understandable

Wolf: Yes, very

Batty McBatterson: Regardless, Falcon is telling the truth!!

Batty McBatterson: All his social media point to him being pansexual

Monarch: Aw, thanks for telling us, Renzei!!

Cat: Yeah, welcome to the club

Batty McBatterson: Our gay, disastrous club

Cat: Lorelei is the leader

Monarch: Clearly

Batty McBatterson: Agreed

Falcon: :) :) :)

Badger: When the fuck did I agree to this?

Cat: You didn't

Monarch: We just unanimously decided that you were our LGBT mother and we were your LGBT daughters

Cat: And now you have an LGBT son!!!

Badger: Hooray.

Badger: Now can we PLEASE focus

Batty McBatterson: No lol

Falcon: ^^

Cat: Wait, that means Cobra is also out LGBT daddy too!!

Cobra: Please never use the term "daddy" when referring to me ever again.

Batty McBatterson: Yeah, keep it in the bedroom, Andi

Batty McBatterson: We don't want [MC] to get jealous when you call over people daddy ;p

Monarch: What!? I-

Monarch: I mean, Andi is the one who-!

Monarch: That's not something I-!

Cat: I love when she gets all flustered like this

Falcon: It's okay [MC] your kinks are safe with us

Falcon: ;)

Monarch: Wasn't this group chat supposed to be for serious intentions!!??

Badger: Yes, it was.

Badger: Even though I am somewhat curious as to how you and Cat experiment in the bedroom, just like everyone else

Wolf: Not me

Batty McBatterson: Everyone else but the straight guy

Cat: That is shocking

Badger: I would like to actually start using this chat in the way it was intended to be used.

Monarch: OKAY GREAT

Monarch: Plus, I have some news that applies to Optmius!!

Badger: Please, share

Monarch: Scarlet Brighid returned!

Batty McBatterson: Oh my god

Wolf: You mean that woman that never takes off her suit and cape?

Monarch: Yeah

Monarch: I'm gonna be her new apprentice since Charles kicked the dust

Badger: ...

Batty McBatterson: Lorelei...

Falcon: Hey, do you guys feel an earthquake coming along or am I just imagining things?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first chat fic, done! I'm happy with how it came out.
> 
> For those of you who are familiar with Villainous Nights, I'm gonna try to keep things constant with the plot of mainly Andi's route, but also a bit of Lorelei's route, since I only cared to play through those two story lines lol.
> 
> And yes! Duke is the only straight guy in the group! At least he is, according to this page: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VisualNovel/VillainousNights


End file.
